The present invention relates generally to convenient tool storage and more particularly, this invention pertains to a socket holder with a quick release feature.
Several United States Patents are directed to various storage assistance devices for sockets. These include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,473, issued to McWethy on Aug. 18, 1927; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,570, issued to Robinson on May 11, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,874, issued to Whitaker on Jan. 10, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,342, issued to Geibel on Jun. 26, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,797, issued to Kao on Feb. 26, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,745, issued to Dembicks on Jan. 21, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,655, issued to Ernst on May 10, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,018, issued to Ramsey et al. on Sep. 20, 1999. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,473 teaches a holder for a set of sockets comprising a bar to which a plurality of posts are attached. Each post has a transverse opening in which two balls and a spring are mounted such that the balls slightly protrude from each side of the opening. When a socket is forced over the post, the balls are forced inward slightly so that the expansion of the spring grips the socket firmly. The ""473 Patent does not address the problem of easily removing a socket from a post without exerting force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,570 teaches an improved wrench socket storage rack which not only enables the organization of socket sets by dimensional graduations, but also includes means providing instantaneous socket release from the wrench socket storage rack with the touch of a fingertip on a release button. A ball locks into an indentation on the inside of a socket. The release button is on the underneath of the rack. When it is pushed, the ball retracts into a cavity in the pin and allows the socket to slide off the post. This requires that the underside of the rack be available to access the button.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,874 teaches an improved socket holder which provides a positive means of attachment and retention of all socket tools while allowing of a simple mechanical maneuver to readily release the socket from the holder. This device includes a ball and recess in the post. When rotated a quarter-turn, the ball retreats into the recess and allows a socket to slide on and off easily. The holding force is limited by the strength of the spring pressing against the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,745 teaches a holder system for interchangeable sockets which prevents the sockets from being removed from a rack when the holder system is being used to display the sockets for sale. The system comprises a lock which is inserted in the cavity of the socket to hold it in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,655 teaches a wrench socket holder having a boss on a resilient member which holds sockets on a socket holder. The ""655 Patent does not teach a means of removing a socket other than by force.
The remaining patents show alternative designs known in the art.
What is needed, then, is a socket holder to provide improved strength holding power while providing an easy release action for the socket to holder connection.
The novelty of the invention is an improved apparatus and method to store sockets. The base of the invention comprises a head including an outer shell with an internal ball for holding the socket. When a socket is placed on the head, the ball maintains a snug grip on the socket by pressing against the sidewall or pressing into the indentation in the socket. To remove the socket, the head is rotated a quarter-turn, causing the ball to recess into the head and allowing the socket to slide easily off the head. This allows a user to remove a socket using only one hand.
A major improvement of this invention is the increased holding power for maintaining a socket in position on the head when the head is inserted into the socket base. The head forms an outer shell with a vertical opening in which a ball is partially recessed and held in place against an internal pin by a spring. The internal pin has a cone shaped body. The ball is held in position between coils of the spring such that it is biased in an extended position in relation to the head. The cone shaped internal pin and the internal wall of the socket base form a wedge such that once the head is inserted into the socket base, the application of a removal force to the socket wedges the ball between the internal wall of the socket base and the internal pin of the socket holder increases the holding power as the removal force is increased.
To overcome the improved holding force of the present invention, a flat or reduced curvature face is formed on the internal pin of the head to allow for the ball to recess within the head for removal of the socket. The ball is rotatably positioned between an increased diameter section and a reduced diameter section of the pin by rotation of the outer shell in relation to the internal pin. The rotation of the outer shell is improved in the present invention by biasing the relationship of the outer shell and the internal pin into a holding position such that it automatically returns to the holding position once the rotational force is removed.
The holding position is also improved by allowing insertion of a socket onto the head while the head is in the holding position. This only requires a pressing force of the socket onto the head. The conical section of the internal pin allows the ball to be pressed down against the spring and recessed into the outer shell until the socket has sufficient clearance to be mounted on the head. This allows the easy connection of the socket onto the head by a pressing force against the head and allows for variations in the clearances of the socket recesses while still maintaining improved holding power for the socket holder.